The proposed work seeks to further development of a polyimide-based Neurotrophic Electrode for long term invasive cortical recordings. The original Neurotrophic Electrode was specifically designed for long term recordings by encouraging neurite growth into a glass recording cone by trophic factors. The electrode design can be further minimized and controlled using standard microelectonic fabrication techniques. The fabricated electrodes will be evaluated by measuring the electrical characteristics, including impedance and power spectral density, and through long term soak tests. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The development of electrodes for long term cortical recordings is essential to further progress of Brain Computer Interfaces (BCIs). BCIs have the potential to alleviate the suffering of subjects with locked-in syndrome caused by ALS (Lou Gehrig's disease) or lower brain stem stroke.